dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster King episode 86: Omega Dinosaur
“Shake a bone, shake a bone, shake a bone stew. Find the next challenger, two by two. Reveal!” Dr. G drops the bones, and a dinosaur tooth lands on him. “Haha! It’s me! I will fight them!” “Grandpa, are you sure you’re going to beat them? You didn’t last time.” Dor asked. “Because this time, I’ll be using my specialty element.” Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Dr. Cockroach is in his lab with Monger. He presses a button to summon the rest of the team. When they get there, Link asks “What’s up, Doc?” “Monger had the idea to evolve Pachy to his Omega form.” “Cool.” “The stripes have extended all the way to his belly. In addition, he is now 21’1 and 1/3” long. His Power Scale rating has gone up from 9 to between 18 and 19. He is also now Secret/Lightning element, with new Moves. Plasma Anchor, Electric Charge, and Lightning Ax.” “Nice.” At that moment, the Dino Holders go off. “Oh, Alpha Squad’s here. Perfect timing.” They go outside, where they find Dr. G with three Alpha Deinonychus. “Ah-ha! Get ‘em, Dina, Dana, and Syndrome!” “Syndrome?” “What? I like The Incredibles.” “Alpha Slash! Make ‘em need sunglasses, Omega Pachycephalosaurus! That’s a mouthful.” A summoning sequence plays, showing a little chibi Pachy moving up the rainbow background. First one leg becomes an adult’s, then the other, then his head, then his eyes, before a fully adult Pachy rears up and roars. “Get ‘em!” “Chitty chitty chat chat. Chit chat.” Dr. G growls. “Dino Stuffer!” A beam shoots out from the Deinonychus’ mouths, and hits Pachy, briefly turning him into a stuffed toy, “Call that a Move? This is a Move! Use Laser Ray!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Ax!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Pachy hits again with Electric Charge. “ACT Missile!” It’s a hit. Pachy hits with Laser Ray. “Spinning Attack!” It’s a hit. “Quake Hit!” It’s a hit. “Alpha Darts!” It’s a hit. They hit with ACT Missile. “Head Driver!” It’s a hit. Pachy hits with Lightning Ax. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Alpha Darts. Pachy hits with Electric Charge. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with ACT Missile. They hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Alpha Darts. They hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with ACT Missile. They hit with Spinning Attack. Pachy hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Alpha Darts. They hit with Spinning Attack. Pachy hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Laser Ray. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with ACT Missile. “Crossing Attack!” It’s a hit. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Alpha Darts. They hit with Spinning Attack. Pachy hits with Head Driver. He hits with Plasma Anchor. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with ACT Missile. Pachy hits with Head Driver. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. They hit with Crossing Attack. They hit with Alpha Darts. Pachy hits with Head Driver. The Alpha Deinonychus hit with Spinning Attack. Pachy hits with Electric Charge. “Dynamic Galaxy!” Pachy kicks them away, defeating them and blasting Dr. G off. Current Team Pachy-Between 18 and 19 Pteranodon Trio-Between 18 and 19 Dave-18 Princess-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Snakezilla-14 Chomp-14 Alberto-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Grey-13 Orville-10 Puma-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Digger-3